


Coincidence

by RedCat015



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天Len捡到了一只受伤的Flash，碰巧Len也暗恋者Barry，便决定把他带回家。StarLab遭遇事故，Barry只能选择了呆在Len的家里，却意外的见到了Len日常生活的一面……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC  
> *人物不属于我  
> *傻白甜  
> *莫名有污，好奇怪  
> *文笔极差  
> *Lof上来的小伙伴污在最后一章（捂脸  
> *各位看官食用愉快w

 

 

 

 

*

  
啧。  
Barry心里暗惊，侧身险险躲过对方扫过来的剑刃，在对方吃惊自己能够躲过这一招的时候脚步变换闪到对方后方，在他还没反应过来的时候举起手刀毫不留情地朝他的脖子劈了下去，再加上自己的速度，终于把对方给击昏在地。  
Barry长吐了一口气，紧绷着的弦终于松了下来。他抬手擦了擦额角的汗珠，甩了甩隐隐有些疼痛的手。  
“料理你我还是绰绰有余的。别以为拿着一把剑再加上你那看上去还挺玄的剑法就可以——”  
一支暗箭在Barry睨眼插着腰对地上那个被他劈昏的男人滔滔不绝吐槽的时候破风而来。  
Barry还沉浸在料理完对手的喜悦之中，全然没有注意到这支直指他心脏的箭矢，等到他终于反应过来的时候已经完全来不及了，他只能以他最快的速度向右边躲闪，一边期望着以自己的速度可以逃过此劫。  
一只手拉住了他的脚踝。  
我操。  
利箭狠狠地从他的左肩横穿而过。一瞬间，Barry就像失去了对自己身体的控制，灵魂无法忍受的从他的身体里挣扎出去逃避疼痛，然后又被硬生生的扯了回来。  
痛感从左肩处向四肢百骸飞速的散去，全身上下的每一个细胞都在尖叫着吵成了一锅粥，拥挤着推推搡搡。  
Barry低头，箭矢带着他血在惨惨淡淡的月光下折射着幽暗的血光，他倒吸了一口气，没忍住地低吼了一声。通讯器也不知道在什么时候损坏，耳机里只剩下了一片喧闹的忙音。  
他忍着剧痛一脚踢开了握住他脚的那个被他打得半死不活的对手，闪身移到了离他两米远的地方。  
哪里不太对劲。Barry此刻的视线已经有点模糊，却本能的感觉到哪里出了问题。他努力的将视线聚焦到那个趴在地上依旧笑得十分张狂的对手身上。  
“没想到吧……伟大的，Flash。那支箭矢上可是，带有减缓你，引以为傲的速度的毒药。你，大概也，感觉到了吧。我的同伴，可是，马上就要，到了。你觉得，你和他，谁赢的可能性，更大一点？”他断断续续的讲着，言语中的得意之感几乎都可以摸的着了。  
Barry的大脑此刻飞速地运转着，权衡了一下“跟他们拼了”和“先溜再说”这两个选项，最后在逐渐流失的鲜血和愈发神智不清的攻势下毅然选择了先跑——我都快看不清了还2V1不能打绝对不能打现在还失联这简直就是玩我？！  
他强撑着不让自己昏迷，用着他最后一丝力气和神志闪身离开了现场，隐隐约约还可以听到对方断断续续却张扬放肆的大笑。  
Barry此刻却也顾不上太多，跑出离打斗现场的几个街区之外后，闪身躲进了一条幽暗的小巷子，勉强地确认了一下这个环境暂时是安全的，便再也支撑不住，放任自己的意识陷入黑暗，昏昏沉沉地倒向了阴冷潮湿的地面。  
……  
“Flash？”

 

 

  
*

  
等Barry再一次睁开眼睛的时候，已是晨光熹微。迎接他的并不是巷子里冰冷凹凸不明的地面，也不是阴暗的地牢之类的地方，更不是熟悉的StarLab和队友们关切的眼神……而竟然是陌生人家里柔软的床和被褥？！  
肩上的箭也在昏迷的时候被处理得清清楚楚，衣服——等等？！他的衣服什么时候被换了？！他不自在地瞪着这套松松垮垮挂在他身上的睡衣，同时脑中闪现过无数个“有可能顺手救了Flash”的名字，再一个一个地排除，最后一个都没剩下。  
挫败地叹了一口气，Barry挪了一下身子，小心翼翼地尝试着抬了一下自己的左臂——  
“嘶——”Barry倒吸了一口凉气，放弃了想要动自己左臂的想法，转而开始思考起了现在自己在什么地方以及自己肚子饿了这些严肃的问题了。  
Barry想着反正人家都救了自己那在他（她？）家“逛逛”大概也没什么关系。用右手一把掀开了被褥蹬了一双贴心的摆好的棉拖鞋就下了床，尽量不去动自己的左臂，蹑手蹑脚地顺着墙根蹭到了门口。  
“咔啦”一声，门被Barry轻声的打开了。  
“醒了？这么快就能活蹦乱跳了，啧，不愧是Flash。”  
Barry觉得自己打开方式一定出了问题。他瞪着客厅里穿着一件印着“I Love Central City”的体恤衫端着一盘刚刚烤好的面包片的男人哽的一句话也说不出来。  
两个人四目相对了两秒钟之后，Barry突然跳起来，“砰”的一声把门甩上，在门后默念了三声“一定是我看错了一定是我看错了一定是我看错了”然后再虔诚地按下了门把手，拉开了门。  
Captain Cold依旧端着那盘该死的烤面包，似笑非笑的看着Barry。  
“怎么？看到我很意外吗？”  
这何止是意外这简直是惊吓好吗？！我是不是走错次元了？！  
Barry生无可恋的闭上了眼睛，等他再次睁开的时候，他的眼底只剩下满满的疑（dan）问（teng）。  
“Cold——”  
“叫我Len。”Len蹙眉，不客气地打断了Barry的话。  
“……”  
很好。Barry在今天第二次无语凝噎。他就只能瞪着眼前一派“我是居家好男人”的Captain Cold，与此同时努力的更新一下自己的三观。  
算了，人在屋檐下不得不低头。  
“……Len。你为什么——呃——会——会做这些事情？”Barry磕磕巴巴地问出了问题，原本充满疑问的脑子此刻强行被“Len”这个称呼占了一半。  
Len端着盘子就往Barry这个方向走了几步，直到他们之间只有一臂之遥。Barry用右手捏紧了门把手，警惕地看着Len，眼神却一直不停的往烤面包上飘。  
Len努力控制不让自己嘴角上扬的角度太过于明显：“我们也算老相识了，救你一命你就欠了我一个人情。Flash——”  
“Barry。”说完他就想自己打自己一巴掌，不过覆水难收，让对方叫一个名字罢了。Barry努力宽慰着对面这个人是救了自己的人让他叫自己名字是正常的正常的正常的。  
“——Barry你的人情可不是那么好拿的。”细细品味着念出“Barry”这个名字中每一个音调字节的美妙——尽管他已经这般唤过无数遍但是得到官方认可的感觉总是不同的——一边眉眼带笑地看着他，“你的早餐。”  
他看着死命抓着门把手的Barry明显地呆了一下，右手也渐渐放松。时隔几秒，Barry伸出右手接过了装着烤得香气四溢的面包盘，张了张嘴却是一个字也没说出来。  
Len想了想，又补了一句：“牙刷在厕所，已经帮你拿了一副新的。牛奶在厨房，想要的话我可以帮你倒。”  
Barry差点一个手抖把整个盘子砸到Len身上。他缓缓地抬头看着Len双手环胸平静的的看着他。  
他们两个就这样安安静静的注视着对方，一语不发。  
半晌。  
Barry终于是侧开了目光，声音有些沙哑。  
“谢谢你。”  
“……Len。”

 

 

*

  
Barry：“……”  
Barry意犹未尽的再次舔了舔自己的嘴唇，看了看空空如也连个渣都不剩的盘子，再看了看基本被扫荡一空的冰箱，然后眨巴眨巴眼睛，看着Len。  
Len：“……”  
Len看着Barry善良无辜的眼睛，惆怅的叹了一口气。  
把他捡回来到底是正确还是错误的决定啊……自认为英明如他的Len开始怀疑起了自己昨晚的举动。  
“Len——”  
“你别叫我的名字。”Len粗声打断了Barry接下来想说的话，冷哼了一声。  
Barry继续无辜的看着他。  
“……走，出去。”Len冷酷脸。  
“咦？”  
“出去吃饭你听不懂吗？”  
“什——好好好好好！”

 

  
*

  
Len面无表情地看着风卷残云地扫荡完了十个汉堡之后终于心满意足地打了一个饱嗝的Barry。  
Barry哧溜地吸了一口见底的可乐，不满意的晃了晃里面剩余的冰块。他抬起头来看着表情冷酷不苟言笑的Len，眨了眨眼睛：“Cold——我的意思是，Len，有电话吗？”  
Len持续盯。  
“不我没别的意思我就给Cisco他们打个电话不是想让他们趁机查了你家IP——”Barry适可而止地住了口。  
他什么时候才能管管自己这张只会越描越黑行动力高于脑子的嘴巴呢。Barry又一次哧溜地吸了一口饮料瓶剩下的冰水，不自觉的咬起了吸管。  
一部手机被推到了Barry面前。  
他在一天之内第二次受到惊吓地唰得抬起了头，连带着吸管也与杯盖上开的口摩擦出了长长的一串刺耳的声音。  
Barry的耳朵根儿红了个底朝天。他手忙脚乱的把吸管插回去拿起手机滑开了屏幕。  
在按出拨号键以前，他迟疑地看了一眼Len。  
Len耸肩：“Barry别忘了你还欠我一个人情。再说了你都知道我家在哪儿了还用得着他们去查？”  
他说的好有道理。  
Barry按下了拨号键。两声盲音之后，电话接通了。  
“嗨Star——”  
“Catlin是我，Barry。”  
“——我的天哪Barry——真的是你吗你昨天去哪里了发生什么了我们根本无法联系上你还以为——”电话里通过电流传来了Catlin蓦得提高了好几个的音调的嗓音和嘈杂喧闹的背景音。  
“Catlin，StarLab出什么事了？”  
“呃，技术方面出了点故障——等等！Cisco我知道哪里出问题了！”  
又是一阵兵荒马乱。  
“呃……”Barry还没来得及问就再次被Catlin打断了。  
“总之你平安就好！你现在在哪里？”  
“我在——”Barry抬眼看了看Len，顿了一下回答道，“我在我一个学医的同学家里，他昨晚路过看到我就把我带回去处理了一下伤口。“  
Len挑眉，看着由于撒谎而十分慌乱眼神到处乱飘的Barry微微勾起了嘴角。  
Barry尴尬地对着Len笑了一下，接着就听到电话里传来的一声响亮的爆炸声，震得Barry一惊一不小心又牵扯到了伤口，疼得呲牙裂嘴一个劲儿的倒抽冷气。  
“伤口要紧吗需要我——Cisco当心！——来帮你处理吗？”  
“呃不是很要紧刚刚不小心碰到了，但是StarLab——”  
“StarLab出了点小问题可能暂时忙不过来你来也帮不上什么大忙总之这两天不要来StarLab吧等我们处理好StarLab的事情就给你打电话——”  
“等——”  
电话被挂断了。  
Barry瞪着传来持续忙音的电话一言不发。  
默默地把手机推给了Len，Barry几乎都要开始怀疑自己前段时间是不是做了什么伤天害理的事情以至于现在这么倒霉。  
而他身上连一分钱都没有。  
他刚刚在下楼的时候也顺便看了一下这里的环境——这里真的是纽约城吗我怎么不认识这里啊我是不是被Len绑架去了另外一个城市？！  
Barry欲哭无泪。

 

*

  
所以当Len提出跟他一起回去的时候Barry并没有出声反对，而是全然不在状态的就跟着Len一起上了楼。  
现在自己的左臂伤得如此严重身为Flash的治愈能力也全然无用，要是回去肯定要被唠唠叨叨的说上一通还不如在Len这里偷得几日清闲。  
反正是他自己提出来的，反正人情欠了。  
正好还能体验一下Captain Cold的日常。  
Barry完全没有发现自己现在对于Len的信任值已经飙高到留宿“同居”的地步而全然没有考虑自己的安全会被威胁这个问题。  
Len对于家里突然多出了一个病号Flash则是完全没有任何意见。  
笑话，到手的鱼肉——不对，到手的Flash难道他会让他跑了？  
而且据Lisa在Cisco那里打探到的消息，Barry是个双性恋。  
简直不能更完美。说不定发展发展一下就可以把自己头顶上这个“单向暗恋”的标签给换成“两情相悦”了。  
Len心中噼里啪啦打着如意算盘，表面不动声色：“Barry你中午想吃什么？”  
Barry屁股刚刚陷入柔软的沙发中，饱餐一顿之后懒懒散散地靠着沙发椅背，听到这句话之后笑了起来：“怎么，你会做饭？”  
Len也不说什么，只是露出了Captain Cold专属的志在必得的笑容：“就说你想吃什么好了，我一会儿去趟超市。”  
Barry受到了今天第二波的惊吓。  
“这么说……你确实会做饭？呃……你还去超市？”  
“我为什么不能去超市？”  
“我——我一直以为你应该都是——呃——应该都是让手底下的人帮你做菜之类的——”Barry连话都说的不利索了。  
Len一脸无奈的看着他。  
他们大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，Barry突然跳起来用自己仍然健全的右手打了一个响指：“不如这样好了，我跟你一起去超市吧？”  
Len眨了眨眼睛。  
良久。  
“好。”  
Barry于是欢快的就拉着Len又一次出了门。  
Len盯着那只紧紧握着自己手腕的手，一语不发。  
“呃，Len？”  
“……嗯？”  
“超市怎么走？”  
“……”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

*

推开门，一股夹着冷风迎面扑来。Barry忍不住打了一个寒噤，听到了一声几乎听不见的笑声。  
但是Barry还是听见了。  
是来自Leonard·推着手推车·装作什么都没有发生·居家好男人·Snart的笑声。  
“空调开太低。”Barry辩解。  
“嗯。“Len和Barry一边漫不经心地应着，一边从货架上抓了两袋洋葱味和烧烤味的薯片。  
“我真不怕！”Barry不满的哼哼，同时在冰柜里捞了两瓶可乐。  
Len看了Barry一眼，勾起了嘴角。  
下一秒Len就从隔壁冰柜里拿了六瓶啤酒，同时附上评论，“Kid。”  
Barry立刻炸毛，在Len旁边蹦来蹦去表示抗议：“我哪里小孩了我早就成年了我都工作好多年唔——”  
是Len一把捂住了他的嘴。Barry立刻噤了声，眨了眨眼睛。  
“伟大的Flash，你是想引来Central City所有人的关注吗？”Len压低声线在Barry旁边提醒他，满意的看到了Barry不知道因为是什么原因羞到耳根都红透了之后才松了手，继续推着手推车走到买蔬菜和肉的区域。  
Barry抓了抓自己的头发，不好意思的冲着路人笑一笑，低头加快脚步走到了Len的旁边。  
Len看似不耐烦的对Barry说了一句“你还吃不吃了逛个超市都要那么久”，心底早已经百花齐放莺歌燕舞。  
照这个势头，自己成功在望咳咳。  
Len瞄了一眼在旁边略状况外的Barry，微微弯起了嘴角，下一秒立刻收了表情。  
“想吃什么？“Len用手肘碰了一下Barry，面不改色。  
“……诶……诶？！？”Barry猛然回神，才反应过来Len问了他什么。  
他思索了一会。  
“我想吃牛排。“  
“还有煎鸡蛋。”  
“如果可以的话我也想吃土豆泥！烤土豆也可以！”  
“等等你会炸薯条吗我也想吃！”  
“啊如果唔——？！”  
Len毫不客气的对着Barry那张喋喋不休的嘴亲了下去。  
看着那张嘴一张一合一张一合Len觉得自己真的把持不住了。作为一个行动主义者Len立刻采取了对应措施，有效的让Barry闭上了嘴还让他成为了一个大写的懵逼。嗯，我只是想让Flash闭嘴。Len给了自己做出如此不明智的举动一个完美的解释。  
路人们齐刷刷的发出了一声惊呼，接着就是各种并不是很小声的小声议论。  
“……那对真的好可爱哦……”  
“……简直模范情侣……”  
“……居家好男人和任性的恋人……”  
“……我都快融化了天哪好想谈恋爱……“  
Barry整个人都呆立在原地，全世界只剩下眼前这个Leonard·现在看着是个居家好男人·但实际上是一个站在自己对立面的人·然而却救过他的命·Snart的嘴唇正紧紧贴着自己的嘴唇。  
还没反应过来，Len就强硬的撬开了他的牙关，舌头长驱直入跟Barry的舌头胡搅蛮缠了一番，美名其曰“唾液交流”，最后才心满意足的收回去，松开了Barry。  
他好整以暇的向后退了一小步，帮Barry理了理衣服，沉稳地解释：“你太吵了。”  
Barry内心只剩下了满屏的FUCK。

 

  
*

“不……等等Cold——Len，你可以，呃，解释一下你刚刚的举动吗？”  
Barry直到一路懵懵懂懂地跟在Len回了他的公寓才满脸呆滞——应该说是满脸震惊地盯着Len，努力的调整完了自己的心情才开口询问。  
他甚至不知道该如何面对那个半只脚已经跨进厨房的男人。  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.   
Barry知道自己是一个双性恋，但是从来没有一个人能让自己的心跳跳的如此快。他一路上都在不停的说服自己不能喜欢上Captain Cold——哪怕此时此刻的他看上去多么的男友力爆棚——却无法否认在超市里那个带有占有欲与攻击性的接吻让他不可自拔。  
该死的，Len要是再来一次他甚至可能会热烈的回应这个吻。  
他盯着Len的背影，不是很意外的发现穿着T恤的Len身材特别完美，线条流畅有力得恰到好处。  
他用力的吞了一下口水。  
“怎么？饿了？”Len像是听到了Barry咽口水的声音，选择无视了Barry的问题而是轻声笑了一下，转过头“安慰”他，“再等一下就好。”  
不——  
等等————  
Barry一秒内眨了好多下眼睛，脸唰的一下就红了个底朝天。  
Len，绝对是，知道了，他，刚刚，盯着他的背影，还，产生了莫名幻想。  
说不定现在Len心里已经给闪电侠打上了一个巨大#“想象力”过于丰富#的tag。  
噢我的天——  
Barry此刻只想找一个地方静静的梳理一下心情。  
Len看着神色变化莫测的Barry，轻佻地笑了起来，一言不发转脚走进了厨房。  
没过多久，厨房就开始响起了“滋滋”的声响，伴随着阵阵醇厚质朴的香气从缝隙中飘了出来，煎牛排特有的气息缠了上来。他深深的吸了一口气，肚子不争气的叫了一声。  
过了几分钟——在Barry看来仿佛是十年的光阴——毕竟他要在“被Cold发现了自己在乱七八糟想的内容”的尴尬和“好香Len简直上的了厅堂下的了厨房啊不行好想吃”的赞扬这两种思想中纠缠不清。  
但是，当Barry看到Len——手上拿碟盛着还冒着丝丝白烟、煎得看上去刚刚好还泛着金黄色泽的牛排时，立刻决定先抛弃第一个思想。他瞬息之间就拉开了椅子端端正正的坐了一下来，抿起了嘴唇。  
啊，真是香气四溢。  
Barry拿着刀叉，吞下了最后一块牛肉的时候，心满意足拿起了纸巾擦了擦嘴。  
“我说，吃完我做的午餐，就是我的人了。”  
“咳咳咳——”  
Barry立刻咳嗽了起来，脸上唰的一下又浮上了红晕。  
“Co——Len——”  
“你不是要解释吗？这就是解释。”  
“这算什么——”  
“我喜欢你。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有污  
> *炖肉很辛苦，真的  
> *但是还是炖的不好吃……  
> *OOC  
> *完结啦哈哈哈时隔三个月

*

Barry身形一定，不可置信的看了Len一眼。  
请问，他刚刚是收到了来自Central City Captain Cold的告白吗？  
沉寂。  
Len嘴上依旧带着轻佻的笑容，开口又扔下了一句话：“你不是也喜欢我吗？”  
“呃——”  
“Kid，你想不想试试？”  
Barry盯着Len的眼睛，里面是一如即往的肆无忌惮的骄傲和……前所未有的认真。  
Barry无法抗拒这种认真——以及不可否认，他确实在某些方面被Len吸引了，Len最近也没有什么大动作，还顺手救了自己的命，做菜也很棒——  
然后他就鬼使神差地点了点头。  
“好。”  
两个人面对面，相顾无言。  
“……”  
“……不过不要再叫我Kid。叫我Barry。”  
Barry义正严辞地提出了要求。

 

  
*

“嗯……”  
昏暗的房间里，透过厚重窗帘勉强挤进来的午后的阳光懒洋洋地打在了两个在门口光影交叠的赤|裸男子身上。  
“啧……第一次吗……”Len模模糊糊地声音带着些许笑意，常年握着枪杆的粗糙手掌却异常温柔的抚过Barry覆着一层有力肌肉却仍旧十分削瘦的背脊，一路向下，在腰际留恋了一下又顺着隐入股沟的线条向下，一把抓上了Barry结实的臀部，却不急不缓的揉捏了起来，在股沟附近流连。  
“……！闭嘴……要做快点……嗯……”Barry微微仰着头，被撩得欲火焚身却又无可奈何，声音都不自觉的染上了一丝情|欲的气息，接着又唇舌交战得难分难舍。  
“你这是等不及了吗，Flash？”话音刚落他就趁Barry没注意将一根涂着润滑剂的手指探进了Barry后方。  
“嘶——该死——C、Cold——！”后方的私密处被异物侵略的感觉顿时让Barry惊呼出声，蹙着眉恶狠狠地瞪了Len一眼。  
“一会儿就让你热起来——”Len像是完全没有听懂Barry在说什么，又挤进了第二根手指，尽职尽责的在Barry的后方大肆捣鼓，言语上也不忘骚扰，哑着嗓子调笑道，“还是说你希望更多……嗯？Barry……”  
Barry不安地扭动了一下，强压下慌张，耳尖不自觉的飞上了红色，却依旧不甘示弱的挑起眉：“Cold你磨磨蹭蹭的废话那么多——”  
Barry说完这句话的下一秒就后悔了。Len毫不犹豫地塞进了第三根指头，在他的后面胡搅蛮缠，弄得Barry脚下一软，慌慌张张的勾住了Len的颈脖，整个头埋在了Len的肩窝，喘着气一言不发。  
“都说了Barry，要叫我Len。”Len恶作剧般地弯起了嘴角，一手大力地揉捏着Barry的臀部，另一只手的三根手指在内部帮他扩张着，原本紧绷着的肌肉也在Len坚持不懈的扩张逐渐放松了下来，柔软的肠壁像是在附和着那三根手指。Barry的心底升腾起了一股难以言喻的渴望，张嘴却不知道说什么才能正确的表达自己的意思——天哪Len实在是太有技巧了——  
“Flash Flash Flash，你真是给我太多惊喜了。你这里可真是又温暖又紧致，我有点迫不及待了……”Len毫不掩饰地表现出了自己的赞叹，微微侧过头在Barry的耳边吐着气低低地说道，眼睛盯着Barry红得滴血的耳尖，眼神晦暗不清。  
“Col——”  
“啧，真是不听话。”Len眯起了眼睛，嘴角向上扬起的弧度却更大了，“亲爱的Barry，我会好好满足你下面这张嘴，直到把你干到你上面这张嘴再也说不出什么我不希望听到的话，只能哭着喊着我的名字，求我给你更多——”  
Barry的瞳孔骤然收缩了，整个人僵了一秒，心中除了一丝丝恐惧之外，更多的则是兴奋。  
“Co——Len！Lenny——”Len没有丝毫预警突然就把自己的手指拔了出来，离开的那一刻还发出了一声令人面红耳赤的“啵”声。在身后还没来得及闭合的时候，Barry整个人就被Len转了180度，双手被一只手束缚高高拉过了头顶压在了墙壁上让他动弹不得。另一只手顺势扶上了Barry的腰，他就感受到了一根又硬又粗的——该死的——Len的阴茎顶在了入口处。还没有丝毫准备Len就一插到底，尽管经历过了扩张还是让Barry感受到巨大的撕裂的痛感，逼得Barry忍不住流下了生理的泪水，发出了一声带着点痛苦的呻吟。  
“都说了——不能叫我Cold——啊……Barry……天哪你的里面真的是……太棒了……”Len几乎无法控制他声音的平稳，深深的吸了几口气，等Barry也逐渐习惯之后才缓缓的动起来，然后就开始加速，扶着Barry的腰大开大合地干了起来。  
“呜……Co——Len！嗯啊……Len、Len你慢点……”  
“啊……嗯太快了——！”  
“Len、呜Len求你了——”  
Barry被操到几乎无法说出一句完整的句子，只能无助的把头贴着墙壁，棕色的发丝沾着汗水湿漉漉的贴在额前，混乱地叫着Len的名字求他慢一点——这实在是太多了。  
Len在此刻却一反常态，竟然真的慢了下来，坚硬的阴茎表面温温吞吞地摩擦着内壁。Len好整以暇地亲了亲Barry的眼角，语气轻柔地在他耳边吐气，“这样够慢吗？”  
“该、该死的——”Barry恨不得咬下自己的舌头，这种慢吞吞的做法简直比刚才还要难受，后面传来细细密密的痒，让他渴望着有什么东西能够狠狠的贯穿他，替他驱赶掉这些撩人的感觉。  
“求我。”  
“Fuck……”Len还在不急不慢的抽出他的阴茎，每动一下都会引出Barry低低地呻吟。等到Len的欲望都快完完全全的退出的时候，Barry的理智在这难捱的欲望中终于义无反顾的沉沦了下去，声音带着隐隐的哭腔：“快干我，Len。”  
“宝贝儿，这可不是正确的求人的态度……”Len压抑住自己想要现在就再狠狠占有这个人的欲望，逼着Barry说出自己想要听的。  
Barry的理智在Len的步步紧逼下终于全线崩溃，眼眶里泪水在打着滚，“求你了！Len、Lenny！求你干我……呜……求你干得我只能哭着要更多——求你把我干得只能一遍一遍地喊你名字……嗯啊……求你用你的阴茎狠狠的贯穿我——”  
话音还没落，Len忍不住提枪上马立刻来了新的一轮的冲刺，Barry在如此迅猛的攻势下只能放肆地呻吟着。后穴肿胀不堪但是却同时获得了无以伦比的快感，特别是Len还专门对着他的G点冲刺，让他整个人都飘飘欲仙。他感觉自己的大腿在发抖，本能地把身子往后靠——却只让他的臀部撅的更高，让Len一下又一下的撞击更加的深入，阴囊撞击在臀部的声音伴随着两个人的呻吟和喘息清晰可闻。  
“Fuck——Barry你真的是第一次吗？！——唔嗯——”Len加快了速度，另一只手也抚上了Barry的阴茎帮他解放他早已抬头的欲望，最后两个人在白光中一起到达了终点，Len把自己喷薄的精液统统射在了Barry的身子里面。  
“Cold！你、你怎么就——”  
“检查过了。”Len退了出去，顺势松开了手——但是还是眼疾手快的捞住了差点就要跌坐在地上的Barry，一把将他抱了起来。  
Barry下意识的抱住了Len的颈脖，感受从那处私密的地方正在不断有火热的精液一滴一滴的流出来，洒在了地板上。Barry难堪的把自己的头埋在Len的胸前，努力无视从那里涌出的热流。  
接着就是一阵天旋地转，Barry被扔到了一张柔软的床上，背部贴着被子，整个人都往下陷了一点。Len的身体随后便覆了上来，对着Barry的嘴唇狠狠的吻了下去。  
几乎是立刻，Barry就陶醉在Len无与伦比的接吻中，也无暇在意Len一边亲吻着他一遍分开他的双腿从中间挤了进来，那个刚刚让他爽了一把的小兄弟又有抬头的趋势，正打算蓄势待发再来一轮。  
等到亲得Barry的嘴唇略略有些肿胀，泛着漂亮的水红色时，Len终于放过了早已被亲的晕头转向的Barry，低着头轻笑了一声：“Barry。“  
“……嗯？”  
“我要进去了。“  
“……？！等——唔——天、天哪——”  
“作为你刚刚叫我Cold的惩罚。“Len抓着Barry的脚踝，把他的脚架在了自己的肩膀上，从上往下的展开了新一轮猛烈的攻势。  
阴茎捅进洞里时还发出了一声“噗嗤”的声音，想必是精液被毫不客气挤出去的声音——却几乎让Barry差点没有办法控制住自己生理的泪水。  
“等、等等——Len！太深了呜——嗯啊——会坏掉的！停、停下Len！”  
“Barry，亲爱的Barry……感谢你Flash的基因，你可是有超快治愈速度的人——怎么会被玩坏呢？”说话当头又是一个深挺，引出了Barry的一声猝不及防的呻吟。  
“Len、Lenny——Lenny！太大了——”  
“看你的小嘴吃的也很开心嘛——”  
“闭嘴Cold！——我的意思是Len！Len——嗯啊——唔——”  
Len优雅地弯起了嘴角，“Barry啊Barry，你说，我要怎么惩罚你才好？”  
“Len……Please……”  
Len伸手在床头柜里摸索了一下，拉出了一条领带，飞快的把Barry双手的手腕反绑在身后，让Barry搭在他肩膀上的两条腿放了下来，一把把Barry捞了起来，让他稳稳地坐在了Len的阴茎上面。  
“唔嗯——Len——不、不行的、真的要被捅坏了——！“Barry万万没有想到这个姿势竟然能让那根粗粗长长的东西到达更深的地方，手被束缚着难以动弹，腿不自觉的就缠上了Len的腰，想要找一个支撑点，却不料让这个举动把阴茎又往里吞了几口。他忍不住大声的呻吟了几声，惹得Len又硬了几分，差点就要忍不住又射一次。  
“真想让整个Central City都看看现在你的样子……啧——淫荡的Flash，大声地呻吟着哭泣着……一边说不要下面这张嘴却是一直吸着我的阴茎舍不得让它离开呢——”  
“别、别说了……嗯……”Barry几乎都要羞he的脸都可以滴出血来，靠在Len肩膀上的头轻微的摇着，柔软的发丝扫过Len的侧脸，让Len的心痒痒的。Len的一只手放到了Barry胸前的茱萸上，揉搓着让它充血殷红到仿佛在滴血。  
“还叫不叫Cold了……嗯？”  
Barry神智混乱的摇着头，胸前传来的刺激感和被插入的快感让他几乎无法思考，低低的呻吟啜泣着，一遍又一遍叫着“Len”。  
Len亲了亲Barry的嘴角，放过了他红肿不堪的茱萸，双手扶上了他的腰。  
“Barry，我要把你操射。”像是宣告着什么似的，Len抱着Barry在他的阴茎上一上一下的运动着，Barry整个人随着Len的手颠簸着，阴茎一下子退到了入口又在Len刻意地松手下整个人重重的坐了下去，让阴茎一次又一次连根没入，Barry无助地想要抓住什么却又因为双手被缚只能靠在Len的身上，让阴茎进入的更深，摩擦使得他的前列腺受到了极大的刺激在剧烈的人收缩着，带来了没顶的快感。他尖叫哭泣呻吟着一遍又一遍求着Len——虽然他也不知道自己在混乱的求着些什么——体内的燥热一股劲地涌向了自己的阴茎，竟然真的在没有丝毫外力的情况下颤颤巍巍地硬了起来。  
“Len、Len……嗯啊……求你……嗯……帮帮我——”  
“乖宝贝儿，都说了会把你操射。”Len用着温柔低沉的声音说着下流粗暴的话语，手上的动作却愈加凶猛快速——仿佛Barry没有丝毫重量似的——操得Barry只能零零碎碎地叫着Len，颠簸着觉得自己整个人都要散架了，但后方传来的一阵又一阵酥酥麻麻的快感让他欲仙欲死。  
Len在几分钟之后终于放过了Barry，捏起他的下巴对着他的嘴深深地吻了过去。两个人同时达到了高潮，而Barry却在射完之后由于之前受过伤体力不支，终于晕了过去。  
Len一脸好笑的看着趴在他肩上毫无防备的的Barry，喘着粗气镇定了几秒钟之后，Len把Barry手上的领带解了下来，抬起他的手虔诚的亲吻了一下。  
“午安，我的Barry。“

 

  
*  
  
Barry醒过来的时候，已经是夜幕降临，群星漫天了。他回想起今天下午的事，脑子轰得一声就被炸成了浆糊，脸在黑暗里红成了彻彻底底的大番茄。  
他、他竟然被做晕了……  
Barry也不愿意去回想自己在神智不清的时候究竟说了什么乱七八糟的胡话，却无法否认Len确实技巧高超……咳嗽。  
身上清清爽爽，身体也没有丝毫的不适感，除了全身上下都在叫嚣着的酸痛感。他整个人窝在柔软干净的被窝里——肯定是Len在自己——咳之后帮得忙——连动一动手指都嫌麻烦，满足的微笑了起来。  
Len刺耳的手机铃声却在此刻热热闹闹的吵了起来。  
Barry面不改色的翻了一个身。  
铃声戛然而止。  
刚刚准备扬起满意的微笑，铃声又契而不舍的响了起来。  
Barry拉下了脸，挣扎了几下终于艰难的伸出了手，准备按下拒绝键的时候眼尖的发现这个号码是……Joe的？！  
他吓得一下子整个人都跳了起来，手忙脚乱的拿起了手机按下了接听键。  
“Hello？我找Barry。”  
“Joe……”  
“Barry！听说你受伤了你现在在哪里需要我带你去医院吗伤势如何你不是——”  
“Joe——”  
“你看看这两天要不要搬回我这边住我可以照顾你之类的自己一个人住还是不太方便——”  
“Joe！”  
“……对不起Barry，你说吧。”  
“没什么是需要你抱歉的Joe……”沉默了半晌，他低低地接着说，“谢谢你。”  
“啧还谢来谢去的……言归正传，你现在在哪里？”  
“我在我一个学医的朋友这里，他已经帮我处理的差不多了——”嘶该死的后面还在隐隐作痛我还是伤员他他他竟然——算了怪我自己也挺希望的——不是这不是重点刚刚我说到哪了？！！！  
“呃……噢！不用担心，我想我还是不去你那里麻烦你了，我现在挺不错的。”  
轻笑声从门口传来。  
Barry飞速抬头，看到Len倚在门边似笑非笑的看着他，客厅的橙黄色的灯光柔和了他棱角分明的面孔，镀上了一层暖洋洋的光晕。  
他冲着Len挤眉弄眼了好一番，比划着是Joe的来电让他不要出声。  
电话那一头的Joe显然还在喋喋不休的说着什么，只是Barry根本无暇去听，只是敷衍着“嗯”“好”了几声——Len你想做什么？！什么你要跟Joe打招呼你疯了吗等等等等——  
“唔——”吓死我了差点以为Len真的要讲话了——不是等等Len刚刚是亲了我一下吗？！！！！！  
BOOOOOM——  
Barry慌张的侧过脸，佯装镇定的挥挥手让Len继续去准备晚餐，一边继续跟Joe简要的说一下这两天的经历——自然是略过了今日下午的运动——  
“嗯我真的没事，你去忙你的吧。”  
“好……会的会的。要去吃饭啦，朋友在催。”  
“嗯他挺不错的。有机会让你认识一下。”……其实这个环节还是略过吧。  
“好。好的好的。再见Joe。”  
Barry挂掉了电话，长舒了一口气。  
他抬眼对上了站在床边眼角带笑的Len，唇边抿出了一个温暖的微笑。  
还没等他来得及说点什么，Len弯下身，温柔的亲吻了一下Barry的眉心。  
  
“你也挺不错的，Barry。”  
  
  
  
-Fin.-


End file.
